The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm part 2
by CKYDragonz14
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go back for Donna. How do her parents react? How well do The Doctor, Donna, and Rose get along? sequel to "The Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm".


Bad Wolf and Oncoming Storm part 2

Disclaimer – Once again: I own not the awesomeness that is Doctor who. Otherwise David Tennant would be chained to the set and would not be allowed leave until after that episode is done. ;0)

A/N- the words that are written like_ this _is the TARDIS talking in her head.

I had just woken up from a great night's sleep and I was walking down the TARDIS hallway when I heard a BANG and a very familiar "Ow! Rassilon! Why'd you do that for?" I saw a head with some really great hair and a pair of brown orbs looking up at me. "Hello Rose!" he said he got up and gave me a good morning kiss. I couldn't help but keep leaning into him when he pulled away. "Someone's a little anxious for tonight." He said. He was smirking at me. It had been a whole year since that day in the TARDIS when we talked about The Master, Time Lords, and Nyssa. It had been a great year too. We had been to all kinds of planets. He finally took me to Barcelona, the planet not the city. Then he took me to the city Barcelona. Next, were a couple of pleasure planets.

Everywhere and every when we went was often involved in some scandal. Like when we went to  
Loxusnox (**A/N: if someone could come up with a better name I would love you forever and ever)** where every day was a certain holiday. That was…interesting. At least we didn't have little mini robot Santa's after us."Here we Cheswick England 2010!" he said with tons of enthusiasm. While we were away we (when I say we I mean me) found a way to bring Donna back. What we are going to do is use this sonic helmet thingy (**A/N: if someone wants to come up with a name for this too I would be a very happy dragon)** to bring her memories back without bringing back the Doctor Donna. We walked up the sidewalk of Donnas' house and knocked on the door. "COMING. HOLD YOUR BLOODY KNICKERS ON!" a woman said. "What if it doesn't work and Donna burns up?" I asked worriedly. "Don't worry everything's going to work its self out." He said brimming with confidence. The person who answered the door was Wilf. "Doctor? Rose? What are you doing here? If Donna sees you..." I cut him off "We found a way to restore her memories without bringing the Doctor Donna into play" I smiled "We miss our ginger haired loud mouth."

I said fondly. Wilf laughed at that. "Ok then. I'll just go and get her." He closed the door on us. "Oi, aren't you gonna invite us in?" I shouted. Wilf opened the door again a sheepish expression on his face "Sorry, I didn't think about it." He said "That's okay" The Doctor interrupted, "Rose was joking around anyway" I opened my mouth to agree, when suddenly a woman's scream was all that could be heard. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? DO YOU WANT DONNA TO DIE?!?!" "Hello to you too Sylvia" the doctor mumbled. I laughed silently. "Sylvia, it's okay. We are here cuz we finally found a way for Donna to remember without being the Doctor Donna." I said, hands rose to calm her down. "Oh well…I suppose that's okay." She mumbled. "You remind me exactly of my human Mum." I said laughing. "Human? I thought you were human?" Wilf said. "I was born a Time Lord and even got to experience Gallifrey before it blew up, but I had to run to save myself." I said, guilt heavy in my voice. "Rose, we went over this. It wasn't your fault. You were caught in a situation that required you to run." The Doctor said in a gentle voice.

"I know. I still feel guilty in making you be the only one who." I never got to finish that sentence When Donna ran down the stairs. "Mum, look at this! Cosmo has a picture of…" she trailed off. She started to hold her head. "Who…are..You?" she asked before she passed out. "Quickly! Get her into the TARDIS!" The Doctor said. We all held her up as we ran to get inside the TARDIS. I ran to get the helmet that would cure Donnas' forced amnesia. I put on her head and turned it on. She gasped and convulsed for a second before opening her eyes.

"Why the hell am I on the floor of the TARDIS?" she asked. We all laughed as we came in for a group hug. "Rose? Why? How are you here?" she asked. I just smiled and told her how I realized that I was the Bad Wolf and traveled across the dimensions. "So Space Boy number two just let you go?" she asked. I nodded. "I knew he would be too much of a wimp to make you stay." She said and smiled. "Welcome back, Donna." I said and gave her a hug. "Where did I go?" she asked teasingly. "Oh I missed that!" said The Doctor. Donna gave the Doctor a huge hug. When they stepped back she slapped him. "Oi! What was that for?" The Doctor said indignantly. "THAT was for leaving me behind." Donna said smugly. I chuckled. "You know what? I like you Donna Noble. I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends." She beamed at me. "I am happy to know there's going to be someone else to keep Space Boy here in line." "Yeah that's us we've got GIRL POWER!" we gave each other high fives and grinned at the Doctor. "So ladies, where to first?" he asked. "Donna? Since you missed out, you go first." I said she grinned and said, "I'd like to go to a shopping planet." I laughed while the Doctor groaned. "It's like you two were separated at birth or something." He teased.

We left Wilf ad Sylvia at their house and headed into the Vortex. Donna got re-acquainted with the TARDIS. _Donna Noble, I have missed you!_ I laughed at that. "What? What did she say?" she asked. "She said she missed you" I said still giggling. She smiled and said softly, "I missed you too. Sort of." There was a deep rumbling that sounded like laughter. We both smiled. The Doctor poked his head in. "So, shopping planet?" he asked. We both nodded. He grinned and said "Allonsy Miss Tyler and Miss Noble!"

2 months later…

We all had just entered the TARDIS, when Donna said, "That was the best work out that I've ever gotten!" we both laughed at her. "It's hard to believe that just 2 years ago, I was standing on a beach, crying my eyes out over the fact that I was trapped in a parallel universe. I missed you, Doctor. Even when I had your clone, it still wasn't enough. I do love you, Doctor. You know that right?" I asked. He smiled. "I do know that, and if this is one chance to say it, I love you too." And that's when he pulled m close and pressed his cool lips to my warm ones. I opened my mouth to let his fabulously, wonderful, curious tongue enter it. We were standing there snogging each other breathless until Donna cleared her throat. "I realize that you both are hopelessly in love, but I'm not bloody Jack Harkness, and I don't want to see you have sex in the middle of the control room." He sighed. "Later then" he whispered in my mind. I smiled. Donna raised one eyebrow and shook her head. "What?" we both asked. Donna just grinned. "Oh it's good to have you back, Doctor!" she said. I sighed. "I still have to talk to you, Doctor, alone." I stressed the "Alone" in my voice. "Okay, I get it you two need your alone time. Just don't yell too loudly." She said while wagging her eyebrows. We both blushed. She walked away towards the movie room, probably going to watch Titanic. "Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" I stared at the ground. "It's been a while since I last saw my Mum…" I trailed off. "And?" he prompted. "And I wanted to visit her." I said with more confidence than I felt. "Well, how would we do that? You know as well as I do that the walls are and have been closed." He said with a bit of a jealous tone in his voice. "Doctor, are you jealous of your human clone?" I asked in disbelief. "NO! Well, kind of… yes" he sighed in defeat. "It's just that I didn't mean for you to even be here all those years ago. Not that I'm not glad you're here and my other self must have known what he was doing when didn't argue with you about leaving." He stuttered. I smiled at him. He's so cute when he's stuttering. "He seemed perfectly okay when I left…" I trailed off. I didn't even think about how torn up he must been. "I wish that I had known how he felt when I left." I said softly. He grinned. "I think I could help you out." His grin faded. "But, I'd need to hook you up to the TARDIS. I'd need you to go all Bad Wolf and open the walls." He said softly. I did want to see mum, and I did need to see the clone. So I agreed. He got the wires and junk that needed to be connected to me. _Are you sure you want to do this? _I smiled ,nodded and replayed, "Yes, I'm sure" "Ready?" The Doctor asked. "Um, I'm not sure how to do this. The times I went all Bad Wolf were all accidents." I said unsurely. _Just focus on the energy inside you and focus on what you want._"Thanks TARDIS, I really appricate that." As I focused on the swirling golden energy inside, I felt the pull that I had so long ago. I smiled as I saw the golden wolf appear once again. I focused on the images of my mum, Pete, and the Doctor's clone. Suddenly I felt a horrible pain in my stomach and I screamed. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" Donna screamed. "We're going to a parallel universe, Donna!" the Doctor said while he grinned at the adventure

TO….BE…CONTINUED!

A/N – to anyone who remembers the end of The Stolen Earth… just a little reference for ya! Get to pressing that button!

* * *

Yeah this one right here!


End file.
